Swimming pool water needs to be checked on a regular basis to measure various chemical parameters such as salinity, free available chlorine, pH, total alkalinity and calcium hardness. For an accurate and representative sample, the water should be taken between twelve and eighteen inches below the surface of the surface of the pool. Obtaining a sample at a predetermined depth from the water's surface can be a difficult. The invention provides a remedy for problems occurring in obtaining such a sample.
Devices for sampling fluids are shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,490 to Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,253 to Nienow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,775 to Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,023 to Kershner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,494 to Seeney and U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,648 to Valbuena.